


like blood and barfights and her brother’s last goodbye [PODFIC]

by kalakirya, Opalsong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Discussion of Rape Culture, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, References to Abuse, Rule 63, multiple readers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"the one with rule63 derek (trigger warnings for rape, assault, sexual assault, domestic violence, unwanted physical attention, rape culture)" - Kalakirya</p>
            </blockquote>





	like blood and barfights and her brother’s last goodbye [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like blood and barfights and her brother’s last goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17311) by Gyzym & Nat. 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Opalsong as gyzym

Kalakirya as gyzym

### Download

[MP3 (Opalsong as gyzym)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/rule%2063%20opal%20as%20gyzym.mp3) | 11:12 | 10.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/like-blood-and-barfights-and-her-brother%E2%80%99s-last-goodbye-opalsong-as-gyzym-kalakirya-as-nat) |  |   
[MP3 (Kalakirya as gyzym)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/Rule%2063%20kal%20as%20gyzym.mp3) | 10:27 | 9.69 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/like-blood-and-barfights-and-her-brother%E2%80%99s-last-goodbye-kalakirya-as-gyzym-opalsong-as-nat) |  |   
[Podbook Compilation](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Teen%20Wolf/Kalakirya%20&%20Opalsong%27s%20Teen%20Wolf%20chat%21fic%20&%20not%21fic%20complilation.m4b) | 59:53 | 27.6 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/opalsong-kalakiryas-teen-wolf-chatfic-and-notfic-compilation) |  |   
  
### Podbook Compilation 

includes:

** Sekrit Tattoo Stiles **

** like blood and barfights and her brother’s last goodbye **

** You Had Me at Ello-hay **

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
